seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Seekers Wild Quest
Seekers Wild Quest is an online game based around Seekers in which you have to explore and hunt in order to survive. In this game you can be Toklo, Kallik or Lusa. Description : Use the arrow keys to control your bear to locate the exit point for each level. : Earn points by discovering shelters, answering quizzes and completing mini games along your quest. Click the Fun Facts button on the upper right-hand corner of your screen for information that may be helpful in a quiz. Beware of random hardships and avoid evidence of humans and other bears, which will reduce your score. If your score reaches zero, you lose a life. : Can you brave the perilous quest? : -HarperCollins How to Play. : At the beginning of the game, you choose a bear: Toklo, Kallik or Lusa, and you travel through three different terrains: The ice, the mountains and the forests. Mini Games Seal Cove : To help Kallik hunt seals, you move left and right across the screen with the arrow keys until you are close enough to a seal. When you are, press the spacebar to attack. See how many seals you can hunt in 30 seconds. The location for this mini game is on the ice. Salmon Falls : Although it's usually Toklo who hunts fish, you must help Lusa hunt for salmon. You use the mouse to move Lusa and click on a salmon when it's in range. You have 30 seconds to catch as many salmon as you can. The location for this mini game is the mountains. The Moose Path : To help Toklo hunt on the Moose Path, move the cursor to the moose's neck and click. You must click in just the right spot to kill. You have 30 seconds to catch as many moose as you can. The location for this mini game is the forest. The Deer Path : To help Toklo hunt on the Deer Path, move the cursor to the deer's neck and click. You must click in the right spot to kill. It is harder than the Moose Path mini game due to the fact the deer are faster than the moose. See how many deer you can catch in 30 seconds! The location for this mini game is in the forests. The Bears Lusa : Lusa is suited to the mountains best. She does not do well on the ice terrain. The picture for Lusa is from The Last Wilderness. Her mini game is Salmon Falls ''in the mountains. Kallik : Kallik works best on the ice. She does not do well in the forest. Her picture is from ''Fire in the Sky. ''Her mini game is ''Seal Cove ''on the ice. Toklo : Toklo does best in the forest but does not do well in the mountains. His picture is from ''Smoke Mountain. ''He has two mini games: The Moose Path and the Deer Path. Quizzes : To find the quizzes you can locate the multicolored stones. They will ask you questions about the bears, the books, True/False and facts about bears. : Examples: ''True or False: Polar bears can use ice floes to travel, What was the name of the ancient bear who told the Seekers about the Last Great Wilderness? Random Hardships *You have broken your leg. *You have become fatigued. *Your paw is injured by a trap. *You have lost your way. *Harsh weather made you sick. *You've been seen by flat-faces. *Rotten food made you sick. *Human pollution made you sick. Trivia *This game does not have Ujurak. *This game takes place during Seekers: The Original Series. *Under ''Games ''on the Official HarperCollins Website, it is counted as a Warriors game. *Toklo is the only main character that does not appear in a mini game. SWQ Characters.jpg|Characters External Links : http://www.booksandgames.com/freegames/seekers-wild-quest Category:Games